Beginnings
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Rich boy and a farm girl, there's only one way for this to end. Couples! Fem!Clark
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm just rolling with it!_**

* * *

I got up at six in the morning, ready to start a new day. Also, today was slightly different to the rest because someone was going to come and live with us. From what Ma and Pa had told me the person was a boy around my age and he was coming from the city because his Dad wants him to have some time away from home. He would be staying with us for eight months, so till the end of this years summer break. I was half excited and half curious as to who this mystrey boy would try out to be when he gets here today. But because my parents weren't home for the first week of while he was with us, I had to drive my truck to the bus station and wait for him to get here. I leant against the truck with my beanie hat on my head, blue leather jacket hiding my white tank top underneath, my blue jeans and red converse on while waiting for this boy to come and meet me.

I began to wonder what he would look like. Would he have very defined features? Would he be a softy? Would he be emo? Would he just be some boy who thinks his as high as the President? I was pulled out of my thoughts as the bus came to the bus station and people began to get off it. Pa had said to the boy's Dad hat I would be waiting for him by a green cheevy truck. So hopefully he'll notice me as soon as he gets off the bus. The last person off the bus was a young male, around about my age. Black hair that looked like it could use a trim as his bangs covered his blue eyes. He had a red tank top on under a black shirt that was unbuttoned, blue jeans and black converse. He has a suitcase and a back pack as he walks over to me and I feel as though my parents made me meet him first on purpose.

"Are you Lara Kent?" He asks me and I nod my head and hold out my hand.

"And you are?" I ask him as he shakes my hand.

"Bruce." He replies bluntly and then we let go of each others hands.

"Let's get that suitcase in the back of the truck and I'll drive us back to the house." I say and then go around the back of the truck with Bruce following me and I help him get the case onto the truck before we get into the truck.

"So, where you from?" I ask as I begin to drive us away from the bus station and back towards the house.

"Gotham." He replies and continues to look out of the window as I stop because of a traffic light as we near the main part of the town.

"You've travelled far. You must be tired." I say and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Had a rest on the bus. The seats were surprisingly comfortable." He replies and then looks in front of him as I begin to drive again.

"Did my parents tell you that they were going to be gone for a week?" I ask him and he looks at me for the first since we got into the truck.

"No. Why aren't they at home?" He asks me and I give myself a mental high five as I've got him to start a full blown conversation with me.

"They went to see my Aunt, she isn't feeling so good. So my parents went down to look after her for a while." I reply and he turns his head again to face the front of the truck.

"When I was told I was coming to Smallville, I didn't expect it to be bigger than I originally thought." He says and I glance at him and he was smiling a little bit.

"How small did you think Smallville was?" I ask him and he chuckles as he looks at me again.

"I thought there wouldn't be as many people living here for starters." He replies and then I pull the truck to a stop as we reach the house.

"This is it. Home sweet home." I sigh as we get out of the truck.

"It's nice." Bruce says as he gets his suitcase from the back of the truck. We walk up the porch steps and I unlock the door and let myself and Bruce into the house.

"You'll be having the bedroom across the hall from mine on the right, so don't get wondering to the left because I'm very protective of my stuff." I tell him as we begin the trip upstairs. I open his bedroom door and he walks in and then puts his suitcase in the corner.

"My Pa left some paints for us to paint your room because he said that you would need to have a bit more life in this place." I tell him and he looks over at the cans of paint and then smiled slightly.

"Also, it gives us something to do while we have the house to ourselves. So whenever you want to do the painting just tell me and we'll get started." I tell him and then I walk down stairs to go grab two glasses of lemonade. I walk back up stairs and see Bruce already unpacking him clothes into the closet and drawers Pa had put in here for him.

"Want a drink?" I ask him as I hold out the glass of lemonade and watch him look at the drink before moving to me and taking it gently from my hands.

"Thank you." He says and then drinks half the glass before putting it on top of the drawers and continues to unpack. I sip my lemonade and watch him as he moves swiftly around the room and then pauses as he realises I'm still in the room, watching him.

"Sorry. I'll leave you alone. If you need anything I'll be in my room, just knock on the door." I tell him and then walk out of his room and shut the door behind me. I walk into my room and shut my door before tidying up after myself from this morning. I put my pj's in the dirty clothes basket that was out in the hall and then return to my room.

I turn my computer on, that my parents had got me when I was sixteen, and then listen to some music by different artists that are out right now. There was a small knock on my door after about an hour and I turn my music off before the answering the door to Bruce.

"What's up?" I ask him.

"Is there something I can eat, I'm kind of hungry." He replies and then I nod my head and come out of my room and shut the door behind me. I walk down the stairs and he follows me to the kitchen.

"What do you fancy? I can make some grilled cheese?" I ask him and he nods his head and stands awkwardly to the side.

"Sounds good." He replies and then I begin to make us some grilled cheese.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asks me and I continue to make us the grilled cheese as I reply.

"The last door on the left." He disappears out of the kitchen and I hear him walk up the stairs.

Well far so good with him. He seems alright but he tries to make space between us when we're not talking. He seems like a casual teenager. He isn't bad looking either. I finish mine and Bruce's food and then take it into the living room. I put Bruce's on the arm of the couch as I sit on the other side of the couch and switch the TV on. He comes in and sits down and the only sounds in the room were the TV and our eating. There wasn't any talking, because I couldn't really think of what to say to him at this moment.

"The food's good. Thanks." Bruce tells me as he gets up and I listen to him walk to the kitchen and hear the clatter of plates and pans in the sink. I get up and go to the kitchen and see Bruce had disappeared. Probably gone back to his room. I wash all the plates and pans and put them away before going up stairs.

I walk to my room and then remember that I have to run a few errands for Ma. I grab my over shoulder bag and then run downstairs to get the money out of the tin in the kitchen that was on top of the fridge. I put my phone in my bag and then run back up stairs. I knock on Bruce's door and seconds later he answers it and looks down at me.

"I've got a few errands to run, so just stay here and I'll be back in about an hour." I tell him and then he steps out of his room and walks down stairs with me.

"Mind if I come? It could help me to know the town better?" He asks and I nod my head.

"Sure." I reply and pick the truck keys up out of the dish by the front door, along with the house keys. Once we are both out of the house, I lock the door and then we get into the truck.

"What errands are you doing?" Bruce asks me as I drive away from the house.

"I've just got to pick up some things for my parents for when they get back. I promised them I would have them by the time they were back home anyway." I reply and he nods his head.

"What do your parents look like?" He asks and I glance at him quickly and see he was looking at me with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well, they're just like any other normal parents really. But I will warn you, My Ma likes hugs. A lot." I reply and he huffs before looking out the window as we get into the town. I stop the truck outside a bakery and get out of the truck. As I walk around the truck, Bruce gets out and waits for me to walk into the bakery and he follows me.

"Hello Lara." Oscar greets me as I walk in.

"Hi Oscar." I reply as I walk up to the counter while Bruce stays behind me.

"Can I have two loafs of your finest bread please?" I ask him and he smiles before he heads to the back to get my bread. Ma always gets the freshest bread from Oscar and they are always the best. He comes back with two loafs of bread and a smile on his face.

"That'll be one-ninety-five please." He says and I get the money out of my bag and give it him.

"Who's your friend?" He asks as he looks over at Bruce, who had walked to the corner of the shop that had some of Betty's -Oscar's wife- best cupcakes on sale.

"This is Bruce. He's going to be staying with me and my parents for a couple of months." I reply and he nods his head and then I wave goodbye and thank him for the bread before leaving the bakery with Bruce.

"Is everyone that friendly?" He asks me as I put the bread in the truck and then we begin to walk over to the fruit store.

"Yep. Everyone here knows each other from childhood so there isn't a reason that no one would know someone else. Unless of course they're like you and moved here." I reply and he nods his head as I pick up a basket and begin to pick up different fruit and veg.

"What do you need these for?" Bruce asks as he passes me some apples.

"Our crops won't grow until after new year so we buy it locally." I reply and then go to the counter to pay for all the fruit. We go back to the truck and put the fruit in the back of the truck.

"Do you want to go grab some ice cream?" I ask Bruce when I turn around to face him.

"Sure." He shrugs his shoulders and then we walk to the small diner on the corner of the road and when we walk in I'm pulled into a tight hug.

"Hey Lara!" Lana squeals as she hugs me.

"Hi Lana." I reply when she lets me go. Her eyes go onto to Bruce and I see a blush creep up into her cheeks.

"Lana this is the boy I was telling you about, you know the one that is going to be staying with me and my parents." I tell her and she nods her head.

"Hi, I'm Lana." She says as she holds out her hand and Bruce takes the offered handshake.

"Bruce." He replies and then the handshake ends.

"Come sit with us." She says as she pulls me over to the table that her, Jack, Hannah and Lex were sat at.

"Hey guys, this is Bruce." I say as we sit down. Bruce sits next to Lana on the other side of the table, opposite me and I sat next to Lex.

"Bruce this is, Lex, Jack and Hannah." I introduce everyone and Bruce nods his head and then looks at me again.

"Long time no see Lara, where have you been?" Lex asks me and I turn to look at him. I may kind of have a crush on him...

"I was busy helping my parents with my Aunt." I lie and then smile.

"Well it's good to have you back again." He says and smiles at me and I have to look away as I feel my face burn. A waitress comes up to us and holds a notepad in her hand.

"What can I get for you lot?" She asks and looks at me first.

"I'll have a triple chocolate sundae please." I reply and then she looks at Bruce.

"I'll have the same please." He says and the others all have different flavoured ice creams.

"Lara, I wondering if you wanted to go see a movie this weekend? I hear that new movie 'endless love' is coming out Friday?" Lex asks me when the waitress disappears to go and get our orders.

"I wish I could, but I've got to stay at home with Bruce." I reply and he chuckles a little.

"Bring him with you. In fact, how about you all come with us?" Lex asks everyone and they all smile and nod their heads.

"Then it's settled, we'll all go out on Friday night."

* * *

The trip home was quiet, Bruce didn't say a word to me nor me to him. But as we walked trough the door and I began to put everything away he finally spoke up.

"You seem to like that Lex more than being friends." He says as he leans against the kitchen counter and I almost drop the apple I had in my hand.

"N-no I don't." I stutter and then just turn away from him as I know my face is redder than a rose.

"Yes you do. You get nervous when you're around him and because I brought the conversation up you've just gave it away that you do like him by trying to hide that blush on your face." He tells me and I turn around to face him again.

"Yeah, okay I like him. So what? It's not like he likes me back." I shrug my shoulder and look down at my shoes as I tap the floor with the tip of the shoe.

"You seriously need to start paying attention. I've been here for all of a few hours and I can already tell that he likes you back. He was disappointed when you brought the fact of you having to stay at home with me and then to get you to still come he invited everyone else. You just missed a chance at a date with your crush." He explains to me and I face palm while still blushing like crazy.

"I didn't realise that, how could I be so stupid." I say as I look up at the ceiling.

"Most girls miss that about a boy. So next time he asks you out, don't worry about me. Just go out." Bruce tells me and I look at him and smile softly at him.

"Thanks Bruce. You know, Lana thinks your cute. So keep an eye on her." I warn him and then run off to my room. I close my door behind me and then jump onto my bed with my bag. I get my phone out of my bag and I call Lex.

"Hey Lara." He says when he answers his phone.

"Hey Lex." I reply and then I bite my bottom lip out of a nervous habit.

"Are you still coming to the baseball game tomorrow?" He asks me and I remember that everyone was going to play baseball tomorrow. We had been planning it for about a week and I can't drop out of it.

"Yeah. I may have to bring Bruce with me though." I reply and there was a pause and I could hear a small sigh before he replied.

"That's fine. Bring him with you and I'm sure he'll learn a thing or two about us Smallville folk." I giggle at his comment and he laughs with me.

"Country versus city. Who'd have thought." I say and he laughs a little more.

"I got to get going, my Mom is calling me to help with the fence." He tells me.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I say.

"See ya Lara." Then the line went dead and Bruce knocks on my door. I leave my phone on my bed and then open my door to see Bruce.

"I just wanted to say that your Mom just called and she said something about making sure the horses and chickens were fed." He tells me and I move past him and run out to the barn.

"Sorry animals, I didn't forget honest." I say as I fill the chicken's bowl with chicken feed and then give the horses new batches of hay.

"You moved pretty fast to feed these animals." I jump when I hear Bruce's voice. I'm surprised that I didn't hear him come in.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure my pa wouldn't be too happy with me if I forgot to feed the animals." I tell him and he chuckles as he leans against the barn doors.

"I still don't get it, why do you call your parents, Ma and Pa?" He asks me and crosses his arms across his chest.

"I was just raised up to call them that." I reply and cross my arms against my stomach and walk past him.

"Come on, let's go eat dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I'm sorry I ha**__**ven't posted as much as I used but my computer has deleted my file for this story so I'm having to write this on here all over again so bare with :) Oh and one more note to answer the reviews on which couple do I ship, it's Lara/Bruce all the way. The Lara/Lex thing isn't lasting throughout the story only a few chapters. So there is my answer. :)**_

* * *

Throughout dinner we sat in silence and watched whatever came onto the TV when we changed the channel. I didn't mind the silence, but I thought we could at least have a normal conversation.

"Is this silence awkward for you, like it is for me?" I ask as I look at Bruce and watch as the smile breaks out onto his lips.

"Didn't know if you wanted to talk to me." He chuckles and I laugh with him. I look down and see that I've finished my dinner so I get up and head to the kitchen to put my plate in the sink. I start to fill the sink with water and put some washing up liquid in it before Bruce walks into the room.

"Thanks for the food." He says as he passes me his plate.

"Bruce, you don't have to thank me for food. It's a natural human need." I say and he huffs while smiling.

"Well, I was taught manners and I like to use them when I'm a guest." He tells me and I raise my eyebrow at him. I leave him to his thoughts as he stares off out the window. I wash the plates and pans that were used to make dinner.

"Do you like living here?" I turn my head and look at Bruce as he stares back at me. I don't know why he would ask that question but I guess he was just curious.

"I love it. I couldn't think of any other way of living." I reply and shrug my shoulders as I begin to wash up.

"Have you ever thought what life would be like away from the farm?" He asks me and grabs a tea towel and begins to dry the pans and plates.

"I've thought about it. I mean... I don't know. I just... I've always wanted to fit in. Do what I need to here and then move on. But... I'm not sure yet." I reply. I hear him huff so I playfully push my shoulder against his. We both laugh a little as we finish off cleaning and drying everything. We head upstairs after we were done.

"Just so you know, first, we'll be getting up at five to do chores. So don't stay up too long. Second, we are going to a baseball game tomorrow and I want to play. I want to see if living in the city limits what you can do." I say as I stand outside my door. He stands outside his door and stares back at me.

"I can still play baseball. I learnt to when I was six." He replies and I watch as a look sorrow goes through his eyes. Something must be painful for him to have said that.

"Okay, well don't stay up too late. Night Bruce." I smile before opening my bedroom door and walking in.

I smile for a moment as I lean against the door. I don't know why but talking with Bruce is... nice. I hope that we can stay friends in the future. I start to change into my pj's but then I hear a scream and sirens. I look at my door and listen to Bruce, he was changing and on his computer by the sound of all the typing. I put my pj's on my bed and pull the cover up over the side. I reach under the bed and grab the box. Pulling it out I put it next to my pj's. I pick up the cloak and mask that I had found while learning I'm not of this earth. I decide to use my speed to change and move to the window. I listen again to Bruce and I can hear the sound of his deep breathing, but he isn't sleeping. He was awake but slowly slipping into unconsciousiness. I turn back around and slip out of the window and up into the air.

* * *

There was a fire in China. It was a block of apartments that had caught fire when an old lady's cooker set a light. There were seventeen families trapped inside. I was able to help the authority get them out and get out of there without being spotted. I got back and I climbed back into my window and changed into my pj's using my speed. I listen in on Bruce to make sure he was asleep but he was breathing faster than he was earlier. But he was also downstairs. In the barn. What was he doing in there? I walk downstairs and outside at normal speed. I walk into the barn and listen. He was awake and up in my loft. What was he doing?  
I climb the ladder that leads up to the space of my loft. He was sat on the couch that Pa and I had carried up there when Pa decided I should have the loft as my own space. Bruce was staring out at the sky through the huge space where we were going to put a window. I slowly walk up to Bruce and sit next to him. He jumps and looks at me. His eyes were blood shot and were a little puffy under his eyes. Had he been crying?

"Bruce, what's wrong?" I put my hand on his shoulder, his bare shoulder may I add. He just shook his head and turned away from me.

"I'm fine." His voice was hoarse and I knew that he had been crying.

"No you're not Bruce. I'm here for you. Tell me what's wrong." I take my hand back as he looks uncomfortable with my touch.

"You won't understand. No one does." He stands up and climbs down the ladder and I'm quick on his heels.

"You don't know that. I understand a lot of things." I try to assure him but he doesn't have any of it as he turns to look at me. His eyes were just cold from the glare he shot at me.

"You don't know me. Just stay away from me..."

* * *

**_Feedback? :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

Considering the lack of sleep I have had, I'm surprised that when my alarm went off, that I didn't smash the small bed side table to shut the thing up. Maybe I should have slept for another hour or two but I need to get up and do the chores around the house and barn with Bruce. That is, of course, if he is talking to me. I sit up and my hair falls over my face. Great, now I have bed head. I push my hair back out of my face and kick the covers off me. I get up, walk over to my drawers and pull out the clothes for baseball and chores.

For chores I've picked out a black vest top and grey bottoms. I find these clothes to be easiest when cleaning the house and doing things in the barn. For baseball I've picked out my white baseball jersey and blue jeans. I'll most likely wear my red converse when I go to play baseball. But for now I'll have to wear my boots for when I go out to the barn.

I lay the clothes out on the bed before leaving my bedroom. I open Bruce's door just a crack and see that he was finally sleeping. He looked peaceful sleeping, so I decide to let him off on the chores today. I close the door and go to the bathroom. I almost squeal at what a mess I look like. My hair looks like a bird's nest! I grab my hair brush and quickly brush through all the nots and put it back before turning on the shower. I strip down to my nude and then step in the shower. I clean off as fast as I can. I turn the shower off and reach for my towels. Wrapping one around me and then one for my hair.

I listen out for Bruce to know if he is awake yet or still asleep. Thankfully, he was still asleep. I really don't want him to see me in just my towel. That would just be plain out awkward. I walk silently but quickly to my room to get dry and get changed. Once I put my clothes on I decide to just put my hair up into a bun to let it dry instead of using a hair drier. That way I don't wake Bruce up. I don't really feel like talking to him until he decides to talk to me after what had happened last night.

When we had both got back into the house he just stormed off to his room and that's when I heard the slam against the wall. I thought he must of hit the wall. When I just checked his hand, I know it's creepy to look at his hand when he was sleeping but he wouldn't let me when he was awake. He had bandaged up the bloody knuckles and he didn't do a bad job at it either.

I put my boots on after deciding to go to the barn first. The animals are going to need feeding and the hay replacing. I silently make my way out to the barn and begin by replacing the hay for each animal. That only takes me a few minutes. Then I feed them all. One by one and I smile at the little baby pig as it huddles up against it's mother. Baby pigs are adorable.

Once I finish with the barn I walk back to the house and remove my boots outside so I don't get the floors dirty. I leave them by the back back door and walk to the living and begin cleaning. Once that was done I cleaned the rest of the house. I did it all in under fifteen minutes and decided I should wake Bruce. As I head up stairs I hear that he is already awake and is in the bathroom. In the shower. I couldn't help the blush that came up to my cheeks. Why in the world am I blushing? It's only Bruce! He made it pretty clear last night that he doesn't want me to be his friend.

I roll my eyes at my own thoughts and just head into my room to get changed. Once I finish pulling my shirt over my head, there's a knock on my door. I walk over to answer and Bruce was stood there, in a towel, with water dripping from his bangs and slipping down his muscled body- GET A GRIP LARA!

"What do you want?" That came out a little too mean. I don't want him to think I hate him.

"You done eye raping me?" He growls and glares at me, the same stare he gave me last night. Why is he being so cold to me for?!

"I wasn't!" The squeal in my voice made me a little shocked myself. I never squeal! Well, I did when I was little but I was a kid back then. I didn't know how to stop myself from squealing!

"Whatever you say. I just wanted to ask when we were leaving today." He says and leans against the door frame. Damn it, why am I blushing for?!

"After we've had breakfast... I'll call Lana and see if she has turned up... and we could hitch a ride with her..." I kept pausing to stop myself from losing breath. Why am I reacting like this to him?! It's starting to irriate me!

"Whatever. I'll be in my room." He pushes off the door frame and walks into his own room. I wince when his door slams and one of the picture rock on the wall near his door.

I shut my door and go to sit on my bed. I put my hands on my forehead and lay back. What in the world just happened?! Why am I reacting like that around Bruce? Is it because he hates me? Am I just being stupid? Probably the second choice...

I shake my head and get up. I pull my hair out of the bun I had put it in to let it dry and brush my hair. Because I had put it in a bun, it now a natural wave to it, it was curly but not to much. I liked it. I thought it suit me. I smile to myself again in the mirror. I put my red converse on and then head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and put the kettle on and grab two mugs for Bruce and I to have coffee. I then proceed to make breakfast. Some eggs, toast, sausage, beans and bacon. I'm halfway through doing everything when Bruce comes down. He was wearing black basketball shorts, a black tank top and grey running trainers.

"I'm going for a run. How large is the farm?" He asks me and opens the back door. I refuse to answer him and turn around. Continuing with the cooking and coffee. I hear the door slam and I thought that he was gone. But when I listen carefully I hear his heart beat. And he was right behind me.

"I'm sorry, okay. I was angry last night. I don't want to talk about it because it's for personal reasons. I just want you to know that when I get like that again. Stay away. I don't want to upset you. I need a friend right." He puts his hands on my shoulders and I felt my cheeks burn red.

"I'm not mad or anything. I just wanted to know what was wrong with you last night. But if you don't want to talk about it then I won't press you in the matter." I tell him and he gives my shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"Again, I'm sorry Lara." He moves away from me and goes to the side where the coffee is finished and picks up a cup and takes it over to the small round table. I smile then I turn back around and continue with making breakfast.


End file.
